


Sorry

by orphan_account



Series: The Idol and College Student [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is still a sweet awkward friend, Jihoon is a bit of an asshole to seongwoo, Jihoon is still a sweetheart, M/M, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Seongwoo still loves daniel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seongwoo just wanted to apologize.





	Sorry

Daniel was stroking the hair of his sleeping boyfriend on the couch fondly, smiling when the younger would mumble something,before snuggling his face back into the Idols thighs. Daniel turns his attention back to the movie they were watching,before Jihoon decided to make himself a bit to comfortable. His brown eyes directs then to the door at the sound of soft knocks. Daniel gently sets Jihoon down on the cushions of the couch,before walking over the door to open it.

_Ah._

Seongwoo blinks at the younger male,a small smile spreading across his face,

“Sorry for coming so late I-I just needed to talk to you...and Jihoon.”

“He’s asleep”

Daniel bluntly answers frowning at the older male,who shifted uncomfortably on feet,his long slender hand fiddling with the helm on his jacket sleeves looking uncomfortable at the gaze Daniel was giving him. Not that Seongwoo could blame him…

“May I come in?”

“Not planning to kiss me again are you?”

Seongwoo shakes his head immediately and Daniel takes a step back gesturing for the older to come in,shutting door as Seongwoo quickly shuffles inside,and into the living room stopping at Jihoon who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch.

“I can come back tomorrow-”

“You’re already here you can tell me what you have to say.”

Seongwoo bits his lip,

“I wanted to apologize to Jihoon in person-and you..Look what I did was a dick move it’s just that-”

Seongwoo let's out a sigh staring into Daniel eyes-that never lost it’s pretty brown sparkle.

“It’s just that I still love you. Even-of you already...moved on…”

Seongwoo mutters tearing his eyes to look at floor,willing the tears back in his eyes,unable to continue. Daniel slowly walks over to Seongwoo and pulls him into a hug.

“Seongwoo, We been best friends for decades. Childhood to adulthood. You still have a special place in my heart,and you always will.”

“I know I know..I’m just being a Dumbass.”

“You're always a dumbass.”

Seongwoo smiles against Daniel shoulder blade inhaling the scent of the younger before pulling away,with a small smile.

“Are we good?”

Daniel nods,

“I wouldn't have hugged you if we weren't.”

Seongwoo laughs at that before wrapping his arm around Daniel shoulders turning to look at his friend's sleeping boyfriend.

“He is cute though,and very fun to tease-”

“Seongwoo.”

“Joking,I better get going,I’ll come back to apologize to Jihoon tomorrow.”

Daniel grunts in disagreement,removing Seongwoo arm and pointing to the couch.

“You can spend the night,I’ll take Jihoon to the bedroom.”

Seongwoo smiles,

“Thanks but if you guys try to do anything funny just make sure to keep it down so I can sleep.”

Daniel turns red at his friends blunt statement before slapping him harshly in the back of the head with an embarrassed scowl.

“You don't just say things like that!! And we haven't had sex yet.”

“Yet.” Seongwoo repeats the last word of Daniel reply wiggling his eyebrows just a bit,before recovering another slap in the head.

-  
The morning came rather quickly, Jihoon slowly cracks open his as sunlight beams through the blinds and onto his face,frowning at the lack of warmth.

“Hyung?”

Jihoon mutters frowning,slowly sitting up at the smell of fresh bacon on the skillet. Humming Jihoon pulls off the blankets,tossing them to the side,before heading to the kitchen.

“Hyung?”

Jihoon calls again,smiling when Daniel turns around with a smile on his face,turning down the stove before bringing his lips down on Jihoon,pulling them apart to look at the younger eyes.

“Good morning Jihoonie sleep well?”

Jihoon smiles happily,nodding going over to grab a seat,not taking notice to the taller figure besides him,at the moment before Seongwoo decides to speak.

“Good morning,Long time no see.” Seungwoo Greets giving Jihoon a warm smile who,gives him the largest smile he could make.

“Why are you here?”

Jihoon asks coldly,ignoring the taller male kind intention,Daniel smiles secretly at his boyfriend tone of voice finding him the boy in the least bit threatening.

“Ah that..Well I came to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

Jihoon repeats, and Seongwoo nods,

“I already apologize to Daniel yesterday but you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up.”

Jihoon just stared at him blankly,as Daniel sets their breakfast down in front of them,before sitting besides Jihoon.

“I want to make it up to you. Can I take you out to lunch? Just me and you.”

Jihoon bites his lip,frowning at the thought of having to spend his afternoon with Seongwoo and not Daniel but then again it’s a free lunch.

“Ok.”

Jihoon mutters turning back to eating,Seongwoo gives Daniel a thumbs up,who only chuckles,shoving a chopstick full of rice in his mouth.

-

Seongwoo allowed Jihoon to choose the place to eat,

They were sitting across from each other,staring into each other eyes waiting for someone to speak up first, there food in front of them.

“I will always love Daniel.”

Seong behind keeping his eyes steady on Jihoon,a small smile spreading across his face.

“He my childhood friend growing up with him there was never a dull moment, we dated for a few High School years till college then-he became an Idol,and he broke up with me with tears in his eyes.”

Jihoon remains quiet,his frowning dropping from his face, Seongwoo smiles before continuing

“He was so busy and we never hung out anymore, I figure that..he was just got bored of me. But that wasn't the case. I saw on the news one day and Daniel was dealing with some type of love scandal. That’s when I met you.”

Seongwoo sighs,leaning back into the cushioned booth,

“Daniel just looked so different at you then he did with me, and me being a 21 year old was jealous and did everything I could to piss you off.”

“It worked.” Jihoon admits,but with a smile on his face.

“I’m sorry.” Seongwoo apologizes dipping his head towards the younger boy,who waved him down.

“I already forgiven you.” Jihoon answers picking up his chopsticks,with a warm smile on his face.

“Now let’s eat I’m starving”

**Author's Note:**

> We get a small back story with Seongwoo Hope you guys enjoy!!^^


End file.
